Ichiromaru
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Já imaginou se Orochimaru tivesse tido um filho? E se a mãe deste, antes de morrer no parto, pedisse à Kakashi para cuidar de Ichiromaru? Como será a vida do herdeiro do Sannin das cobras em Konoha? Péssimo resumo, eu sei!
1. Nascimento de Ichiromaru

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Ichiromaru**

**Capítulo 1.**

Assistir um parto ao vivo não e uma coisa agradável para alguns. Imagina então se tem que fazê-lo e correr o risco de desmaiar.

Felizmente, Kakashi Hatake não estava entre eles.

No meio de uma floresta, ele fazia um parto de uma Kunoichi da aldeia do som, contra a sua vontade. Afinal, conhecia a moça, e sabia que ela tivera um romance com Orochimaru.

**Kakashi:** *amparando* Empurra só mais um pouco!

**Kunoichi:** *respirando fundo* Eu não consigo!!! Já estou no máximo!!!

**Kakashi:** Falta pouco! Não desista agora! Esse bebê conta com você para nascer!

A kunoichi fez tanta força quanto podia, até que ambos ouviram choro de bebê. Mas a moça estava muito fraca, a beira da morte.

**Kunoichi:** *segurando a mão de Kakashi* Kakashi... cuide do meu bebê! Orochimaru... não deve saber... sobre ele... nunca! E... por favor...não fale sobre Orochimaru... ao meu bebê... nem... que é pai dele...

Após Kakashi prometer cuidar do bebê e não contar à ele sobre seu pai, a kunoichi faleceu.

Kakashi voltou com o bebê para Konoha, pra dar a notícia ao Terceiro Hokage. Este ficou chocado quando soube.

**Sarutobi:** *ainda chocado* Orochimaru teve um filho?!

**Kakashi:** *estendendo o bebê que dormia* Sim! E é um menino! Acha que o conselho aceitará isso?

**Sarutobi:** *pegando o bebê no colo* Eles não precisam saber que o garoto é filho dele! Não merece sofrer por causa das "bobagens" do pai! Está disposto a cuidar dele como se fosse seu filho?

**Kakashi:** Bom, a minha mãe vive reclamando que eu não dou netos pra ela! Então aí está seu desejo!

**Sarutobi:** *gota* Vou encarar isso como um "sim"!

**Kakashi:** *sorriso leve* Bem vindo ao mundo... Ichiromaru!


	2. Chegada em Konoha

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Kakashi não ficou em Konoha depois que Ichiromaru nasceu. Acabou partindo junto com o filho, e ninguém em Konoha, exceto o Hokage, soube da existência dele.

Entretanto, Kakashi teve que voltar pra aldeia quando soube que havia sido chamado pra ser sensei. Ichiromaru foi junto, é claro.

**Ichiromaru:** *ancioso* Otou-san, o senhor viveu nessa aldeia desde criança, não?

**Kakashi:** *sorriso leve* Sim Ichiro! Eu nasci nessa aldeia, e é muito bom voltar ao lar depois de tantos anos!

Ichiromaru agora estava com 9 anos e era chamado de Ichiro por Kakashi, que o treinou desde pequeno. Aos 5 anos descobriu ser filho de criação, mas não se importou em saber quem era seu pai de verdade. Kakashi dizia que ele não gostaria de saber.

O garoto tinha cabelos pretos como Orochimaru, mas eram espetados e chegavam até os ombros. Seus olhos eram verde-escuros e usava camisa vermelha com um símbolo Ying Yang gravado, bermudão da mesma cor, uma faixa preta na cintura e sandálias de ninja pretas.

**Ichiromaru:** *apontando* Olha Otou-san, deve ser a aldeia! Quem são aqueles homens esculpidos?

**Kakashi:** *explicando* Aqueles foram os Hokages de nossa aldeia! O primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro e o quarto! O terceiro é o atual Hokage!

**Ichiromaru:** *confuso* O terceiro? Não devia ser o quarto?

**Kakashi:** Ele teve que voltar a ser quanto o quarto morreu durante a batalha contra a Kyuubi! Mas é proibido falar nisso aqui em Konoha, então não comente nada!

**Ichiromaru:** Tudo bem, Otou-san!

Ao chegar à aldeia, Kakashi foi para a torre onde os senseis estariam com o Hokage, e Ichiromaru o seguiu.

**Iruka:** *ao notar Kakashi entrando* ESTÁ ATRAZADO, KAKASHI!

**Kakashi:** É que um gato preto cruzou o nosso caminho e...

**Ichiromaru:** *indignado* Pára de mentir, Otou-san! Nenhum gato preto cruzou o nosso caminho!

**Iruka:** *dando um tapa na testa* Você não muda, Kakashi! Está sempre chegando atrazado e inventando desculpas!

**Kurenai:** *notando Ichiromaru* Quem é esse garoto com você, Kakashi?

A atenção de todos se voltou para Ichiromaru, que se escondeu com medo atrás de Kakashi.

**Sarutobi:** *surpreso* Esse é o Ichiromaru, Kakashi? Ele cresceu muito!

**Ichiromaru:** *envergonhado* _Por que todo mundo tá me olhando? Isso é vergonhoso!_

**Kakashi: ***saíndo da frente de Ichiromaru* Este é meu filho, Ichiromaru Hatake!

**Asuma:** *espantado* Você tem um filho?! E por que nunca contou?!

**Kakashi:** Porque ninguém perguntou! Ele estará na sua classe, Iruka! Espero que não seja um problema!

**Iruka:** _Pior que os problemas do Konohamaru, impossível!_ Sou Iruka Umino! É um prazer conhecê-lo, Ichiromaru!

**Ichiromaru:** *apertando a mão dele* Pode me chamar de Ichiro, é como todos me chamam! E também é um prazer conhecê-lo, Iruka-sensei!


	3. Fazendo amigos

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Enquanto Kakashi tinha missões com a Equipe 7, Ichiromaru ia para a academia. Na ausência de Kakashi, era com Iruka que o garoto ficava.

Na academia, era colega de Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon, mas por falta de costume, não conversava com seus colegas.

**Konohamaru:** *olhando Ichiromaru almoçar de longe* Aquele garoto é um pouco estranho, não acham?

**Moegi:** *corada* Pode até ser! Mas ele é um gato!

**Udon:** Não tô vendo nenhum gato!

**Moegi:** *tapa na testa* Deixa pra lá e vamos falar com o garoto!

Antes que os garotos protestassem, Moegi os puxou até a mesa onde Ichiromaru comia. Este notou quando eles se aproximaram.

**Moegi:** Oi! Sou a Moegi! Estes são Konohamaru e Udon!

**Ichiromaru:** *sorrindo* Prazer em conhecê-los! Eu sou Ichiromaru, mas prefiro Ichiro!

**Konohamaru:** *mais tranquilo* Como quizer, Ichiro! Você mora com o Iruka-sensei?

**Ichiromaru:** Não, só fico com ele quando meu Otou-san está em missão!

**Udon:** *curioso* Quem é o seu Otou-san?

**Ichiromaru:** Kakashi Hatake, sensei da equipe 7!

**Moegi:** *surpresa* Konohamaru, a equipe 7 não é a equipe do chefe?

**Konohamaru: **É sim! Ei Ichiro, o que acha de te mostrarmos Konoha? Podemos ir comer no Ichiraku!

**Ichiromaru:** Por mim, tudo bem! Otou-san está fora em missão, então não tive muito tempo pra passear por Konoha!

Após a hora do almoço acabar, os garotos foram mostrar Konoha à Ichiromaru. Depois disso, foram lanchar no Ichiraku.

**Ichiromaru:** *comendo rámen* Essa aldeia é incrível! Tem tanta coisa legal!

**Udon:** Quem vai pagar a conta? Já vou avisando que paguei a última!

**Moegi: ***tirando a carteira do bolso* É o cúmulo! Eu, uma garota, tendo que pagar a conta de um bando de marmanjos!

Depois que Konohamaru e cia. foram embora, Ichiromaru foi ver se havia alguém treinando no campo de treinamento.

Que havia gente lá, havia. Mas treinando pra ver quem gritava mais alto.

Sakura e Ino brigavam uma com a outra por causa do Sasuke, como sempre, enquanto a equipe delas só olhava com cara de tédio. Bom, a maioria, pois Chouji só comia seu sanduíche.

**Chouji:** Notaram que tem um pirralho olhando pra gente?

Todos olharam pra Ichiromaru, que foi até eles como se não quizesse nada.

**Sakura: ***olhos brilhando* QUE CRIANÇA MAIS LINDA!

Sakura deu um abraço esmagador em Ichiromaru, com Ino acompanhando a rival.

**Sasuke:** *desconfiado* Eu não me lembro desse garoto!

**Ichiromaru: ***rindo por dentro* _É ótimo ser gostoso!_

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan, posso ganhar um abraço também?

**Sakura:** *socando a cabeça dele* VAI SONHANDO, NARUTO!

**Naruto: ***apontando* Olhem, é o Kakashi-sensei! Ele voltou da missão!

**Kakashi:** Olá pra todos! Ué, Ichiromaru?

**Ichiromaru:** *correndo até Kakashi* Voltou cedo, Otou-san!

**Shikamaru:** *surpreso* Otou-san?!

**Ichiromaru:** Tchau pra todos! A gente se vê!

Os dois foram embora, deixando as duas equipes com cara de tacho.


	4. O primeiro amor

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Dias depois, aconteceu um imprevisto, que para Ichiromaru, teve consequências boas e ruins.

**Ichiromaru: ***correndo* Droga! Se eu chegar atrazado, Iruka-sensei vai me dar uma "bela" bronca!

Por causa da pressa, não olhou o caminho direito e bateu de frente com alguém.

**Ichiromaru:** *massageando o nariz* Me desculp...

Ele parou de falar ao ver em quem havia esbarrado: Ino.

**Ino:** *sorrindo* Quem diria! É o filho do Kakashi-sensei! Como vai?

**Ichiromaru:** *rosto vermelho* Be... bem! Me desculpe pelo esbarrão!

**Ino:** *afagando os cabelos dele* Não se preocupe com isso! Seu nome é Ichiromaru, não?

**Ichiromaru:** Sim, mas prefiro Ichiro! E você é a Ino Yamanaka!

**Ino:** Sou eu mesma! Ah propósito, por que a pressa?

**Ichiromaru:** *lembrando de repente* AI, MEU DEUS! A ACADEMIA! IRUKA-SENSEI VAI ME MATAR!

O garoto saiu correndo em disparada.

**Ino:** *gritando de longe* BOA SORTE, ICHIRO-KUN!

**Ichiromaru:** *corando* _Gostei dela!_

Ao chegar à academia, foi de raspão que conseguiu evitar as broncas do Iruka. Sentou-se ao lado de Konohamaru e as aulas começaram.

**Iruka:** Hoje aprenderemos o Jutsu de clonagem! E NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM FUGINDO DA AULA! FUI CLARO, KONOHAMARU?

**Konohamaru:** *suando frio* Cla... claro, Iruka-sensei!

**Ichiromaru: ***assustado* _Credo! O Iruka-sensei é bem durão! Principalmente com o Konohamaru!_

Depois da aula...

**Moegi:** *alcançando Ichiromaru* Ei Ichiro! Tem planos pra hoje?

**Ichiromaru:** *forçando a memória* Que eu me lembre, não! Por quê?

**Moegi: ***tremendo de nervosismo* Eu... estive pensando se... se você quer tomar um sorvete comigo!

**Ichiromaru:** *surpreso* Eu ouvi mal ou você está me chamando pra um encontro?

**Moegi: ***vermelha* Não... só pra tomar sorvete... como amigos!

**Ichiromaru:** *confuso* Tá bem, então! _Só não entendo por que ela não chamou o Konohamaru e o Udon!_

Com a resposta positiva de Ichiromaru, Moegi o arrastou pra sorveteria. Só não sabiam que haviam sido vistos.

**Sakura:** *apontando* Ei porquinha, aqueles não são a Moegi e o filho do Kakashi-sensei?

**Ino: **São eles mesmo! E o garoto se chama Ichiromaru!

**Sakura:** *confusa* Como sabe disso?

**Ino: **Esbarrei com ele esta manhã!

**Sakura:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Grande fama, Ino! Além de Porquinha, agora vou começar a te chamar de Papa-anjo!

**Ino:** *irritada* QUEM É PAPA-ANJO, SUA TESTUDA?

O que não sabiam é que Ichiromaru notou as duas garotas.

**Ichiromaru:** *corando* _Ino..._

Mas sua expressão acabou ficando zangada quando uma certa pessoa apareceu.

**Sakura e Ino:** *olhos brilhando* SASUKE-KUN!!!

Elas saíram correndo atrás dele.

**Ichiromaru:** *emburrado* _O que esse cara tem de mais? Ele parece o "rei do olhar gelado"!_


	5. O selinho

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

O tempo foi passando para Ichiromaru, até que ele se formou aos 12 anos e entrou para a Equipe do Konohamaru, junto com ele, Moegi e Udon.

Durante os três anos na academia, ele evoluiu muito. Como virou amigo de Ino, aprendeu alguns Jutsus médicos com ela, mas foi com Sakura que evoluiu suas técnicas.

Para a surpresa de Kakashi, e também de Ino, Ichiromaru começou a trabalhar na floricultura Yamanaka. Era um jeito que achou pra ficar perto de Ino, e também de ganhar algum dinheiro que não fosse com as missões.

**Sakura:** *conversando com Ino* Você e o Ichiromaru estão grandes amigos, não?

**Ino:** *observando Ichiromaru podando as plantas* Sim! E ele também é uma grande ajuda aqui na floricultura!

**Sakura:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Por que você não fica com ele e deixa o Sasuke-kun pra mim?

**Ino:** *séria* Pode esquecer, Testuda! Eu amo o Sasuke-kun e não vou desistir dele!

**Sakura:** *girando os olhos* Faça o que quizer, Porca! Ou Papa-anjo, sei lá!

Sakura saiu dali, enquanto Ino se segurava pra não estrangular a rosada por tê-la chamado de "Papa-anjo".

**Ino:** *resmungando* Papa-anjo é sua avó, Testuda!

**Ichiromaru:** *indo até Ino com um vaso de petúnias* Brigando pelo tal Sasuke de novo?

**Ino:** *emburrada* Pois é! A Sakura-testuda não se toca de que ele é meu!

**Ichiromaru:** *suspirando e ficando de costas*_ Como ele pode ter tantas fangirls mesmo depois de ter traído a vila? Me pergunto o que aconteceu com esse tal Orochimaru que a Sakura-san falou!_

**Ino:** *atrás dele* Depois você pode colocar as rosas ali no balcão?

**Ichiromaru:** *colocando o vaso de petúnias no chão* Pode deixar, In...

Ao se virar para Ino, acabou dando um selinho nela sem querer. Foi apenas um selinho de 3 segundos, mas o suficiente para ambos levarem um susto.

**Ichiromaru:** *com a mão na boca* _Eu beijei a Ino-chan! Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!_

**Ino: ***corada* Ahn... acho melhor voltarmos ao trabalho!

Ino pegou um dos vasos e saiu do local, como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Mas é claro que havia acontecido.

**Ino:** *respirando fundo* _Por que está tão nervosa, Ino? Foi apenas um selinho, nada demais! E depois, você ama o Sasuke-kun, não se esqueça disso!_


	6. Confronto entre pai e filho

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Além de Kakashi, a única pessoa que sabia que Ichiromaru era filho de Orochimaru era o Terceiro Hokage. Mas com a morte dele, Kakashi resolveu contar para Tsunade e Shizune a verdade.

As duas prometeram guardar segredo, mas havia um problema.

**Tsunade:** *desconfiada* Como podemos ter certeza de que Orochimaru não sabe da existência do garoto?

**Kakashi:** Eu não sei! Mesmo que ele saiba, já se passaram 12 anos! Ele não saberá como é seu filho! A única coisa física que Ichiromaru puxou dele foi o cabelo!

**Shizune:** *receosa* _Tomara mesmo! Por que a chance dele descobrir através da lembrança da mãe de Ichiromaru é grande!_

Entretanto, não imaginavam o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Na floresta nos arredores de Konoha, Ichiromaru e Konohamaru treinavam entre si, enquanto Moegi e Udon paravam pra descansar.

**Udon:** *conversando com Moegi* Vai finalmente dizer à ele o que sente?

**Moegi:** *com um pergaminho na mão* Sim! Hoje, depois do treinamento! Me deseje sorte!

Udon ia dizer "boa sorte", mas parou ao notar que Konohamaru e Ichiromaru pararam de lutar e olhavam em volta com uma expressão muito séria.

**Udon:** *preocupado* Algum problema, pessoal?

**Konohamaru:** Tem alguém aqui! Dois chackras muito fortes!

**Voz 1:** Estou surpreso no quanto você cresceu... Ichiromaru Hatake!

As duas vozes saíram de seus esconderijos e ficaram na frente do quarteto.

**Voz 2:** Estou surpreso mesmo é no quanto ele se parece com a mãe!

**Moegi:** *chocada* Oro... chimaru! Ele ainda está vivo!

**Ichiromaru:** *surpreso* _Esse é o Orochimaru?! A Sakura-san não estava brincando quando disse que ele era feio! Ei, espera: o cara ao lado dele disse que eu me pareço com minha mãe?! _Pessoal, vão buscar ajuda! Eu cuido deles!

**Udon:** *espantado* Está louco?! Você não pode enfrentá-los sozinho!

**Ichiromaru: **VÃO LOGO!

Sem querer discutir, os três foram embora, mas ainda temiam deixá-lo sozinho.

**Ichiromaru:** *apontando Kabuto* O que você quis dizer com "ele se parece com a mãe"?

**Kabuto:** *girando os olhos* Achei que o tonto do Kakashi já tinha te contado sobre seus pais verdadeiros! Que lerdeza!

**Orochimaru: ***pegando uma foto no bolso* Bom, então a gente conta! Conhece a mulher ao meu lado na foto, Ichiromaru?

Ichiromaru pegou a foto da mão dele e a analizou: era uma mulher de cabelo comprido e da mesma cor do de Kabuto, mas os olhos eram verde-escuros e a pele era levemente bronzeada.

Assim como Ichiromaru.

**Ichiromaru:** *chocado* É a minha Okka-san?!

**Kabuto:** *concordando* Exatamente! E minha Nee-san, que nos traiu e morreu no seu nascimento!

**Ichiromaru:** Mas por que você, Orochimaru, está ao lado del... ei, espera! Não vai me dizer que você é meu...

**Orochimaru:** *sorriso malvado* Exatamente! E vim te buscar pra destruírmos Konoha juntos!

**Ichiromaru: ***em posição de combate* Pode até ser meu verdadeiro Otou-san, mas não vai me levar sem luta!

**Orochimaru: **Como quizer! Vamos lutar, então!

* * *

Taí mais um capítulo. Não pretendo fazer uma fic comprida, mas ideias serão bem vindas. E quero, no mínimo, uma review antes do próximo capítulo.


	7. Ichiromaru desaparece

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon estavam indo buscar ajuda, mas no caminho bateram de frente com Ino e os quatro caíram no chão.

**Ino: ***levantando do chão* Qual é a pressa? A boiada estourou?

**Udon:** *fungando* Pior: Orochimaru!

Isso foi o suficiente para Ino arregalar os olhos e acompanhá-los até a torre da Hokage, antes de entrarem sem bater.

**Tsunade:** *irritada* Mas que invasão é essa? Qual é o motivo?

**Konohamaru:** *ofegante* Orochimaru! Ele e Kabuto estão na aldeia!

**Tsunade:** *olhos arregalados* O que?! Vocês tem certeza?!

**Moegi:** Temos! Eles estavam na floresta nos arredores de Konoha, mas conseguimos vir pedir ajuda!

**Kakashi:** *notando alguém ausente* Ué, o Ichiro não estava com vocês?

**Konohamaru:** Ele mandou a gente vir buscar ajuda enquanto cuidava do Orochimaru e do Kabuto!

**Ino:** *espantada* ELE SOZINHO?!

**Tsunade:** *preocupada* Isso não é bom! Orochimaru pode tentar fazer alguma coisa com o garoto! Konohamaru, você e seus amigos já podem ir! Mandarei um esquadrão AMBU atrás de Orochimaru!

Konohamaru agradeceu, antes de sair dali com Moegi e Udon. Tsunade chamou um esquadrão AMBU, enquanto Kakashi e Ino saíam dali também.

**Ino:** *confusa* Eu não entendi, Kakashi-sensei: o que Orochimaru iria fazer com Ichiro-kun?

**Kakashi:** *suspirando* Não sei! _Detesto mentir, mas não acho uma boa ideia ela saber que os dois são pai e filho!_

O esquadrão AMBU procurou por Orochimaru durante bastante tempo. Depois de mais ou menos uma semana, voltaram para a aldeia. Tsunade e Kakashi estavam na torre.

**Tsunade:** Conseguiram?

**Líder:** Não! Nem sinal de Orochimaru, Kabuto ou até do garoto Hatake! A única coisa que encontramos foi isso, achado na floresta nos arredores de Konoha!

Ele mostrou o que era: uma bandana com o símbolo de Konoha, toda suja de sangue.

**Kakashi:** *pegando a bandana* Mas essa é a bandana do Ichiromaru, sem dúvida! Isso quer dizer que ele está...

**Tsunade:** *repreendendo-o* Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas, Kakashi! Temos que continuar as buscas! Se esse é o sangue de Ichiromaru, o clã Inuzuka terá chance de encontrá-lo usando o faro!

**Kakashi:** *preocupado* Espero que sim! Nunca vou me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer à ele!

Felizmente, Ichiromaru não estava morto. Mas ele estava longe de Konoha, quase em Suna.

**Ichiromaru:** *com a mão no ombro* _Aquele maldito... ele me paga! Mesmo que seja meu verdadeiro Otou-san!_

Durante a batalha, Ichiromaru sangrou muito. Apesar de forte pra idade, não foi páreo para Orochimaru, e este ainda fez a marca da maldição nele.

Felizmente, por ser filho de Orochimaru, não foi difícil se recuperar da marca e fugir. Mas deixou a bandana pra trás e ainda se perdeu.

**Ichiromaru:** *levantando-se debaixo da árvore em que estava sentado* _Uma coisa eu sei: não posso mais voltar pra Konoha!_


	8. A carta

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento e cartas_

**Capítulo 8.**

Como não estava com sua bandana, Ichiromaru não achou problemas em se passar por um simples morador de Suna.

Pra não ficar sem dinheiro, ele entrou na AMBU se passando por Maruchiro Tokoyake, usando uma máscara como todos os outros ninjas e prendendo seu cabelo num rabo alto. Dessa maneira, Orochimaru não o acharia.

Mesmo sendo apenas um Gennin, era forte para a idade. Kakashi e Sakura haviam lhe ensinado várias técnicas poderosas, entre elas Jutsus médicos e o Chidori (sei lá como se escreve). Mas este último só era usado em casos extremos, pois Orochimaru sabia que o garoto viveu com Kakashi.

Quando fez meio-ano que Ichiromaru havia partido, Konoha recebeu uma carta dele. Mas quando Tsunade a leu em voz alta, somente Kakashi, Ino e a ex-equipe de Ichiromaru estava presente.

**Carta:** _Cara Aldeia de Konoha_

_Já faz meio ano que tive que deixar vocês. Não poderei voltar em breve, pois Orochimaru provavelmente está atrás de mim depois de me colocar a marca da maldição._

_Não posso dizer onde estou, mas posso dizer que estou bem, longe do Orochimaru. Virei Chunnin há pouco tempo e estou cada vez mais forte. A marca da maldição raramente me incomoda, e mesmo quando isso acontece, consigo controlá-la sem problemas._

_Tem algumas pessoas que eu gostaria de deixar recado._

_Kakashi, meu Otou-san de criação. Eu gostaria de agradecer por ter me criado como se fosse seu filho e me ensinado tanta coisa. Orochimaru me contou a verdade sobre minha origem em nossa luta, mas sempre irei considerá-lo meu Otou-san, mão importa o que aconteça._

_Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon. Obrigada por sua amizade. Não tive muitos amigos antes de vir pra Konoha, então sou muito grato à vocês por me ensinarem o que são amigos de verdade. Adorei o tempo que passamos juntos e espero encontrá-los novamente algum dia._

_E por último, mas não menos importante, Ino. Você foi muito importante pra mim, mais do que imagina. Desde os 9 anos de idade que gostaria de te dizer isso: eu te amo muito, mesmo você gostando do Sasuke Uchiha. Não faz nem ideia do quanto. Seja feliz, com ele ou não._

_Bom, espero que algum dia eu possa voltar à Konoha. _

_Um abraço do Ichiromaru!!!_

Ninguém conseguiu deixar de chorar naquela hora. A perda de alguém que gostavam era muito difícil. Mas não perderiam a esperança de reencontrá-lo novamente.


	9. Marca da maldição desaparece

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento e cartas_

**Capítulo 9.**

Anos se passaram, e durante esse tempo, Ichiromaru mandava cartas sempre. Mas como não deixava endereço, não tinham como responder de volta.

Na equipe AMBU, tinha dois grandes amigos: Sakari e Mokuba. Os três vaziam missões juntos muitas vezes, e mesmo não podendo ver os rostos um do outro por causa das máscaras, Sakari era apaixonada por Ichiromaru, pois ele se importava muito com ela e Mokuba, e estes eram os únicos que sabiam seu nome verdadeiro.

Um dia, Ichiromaru, Sakari e Mokuba voltavam de uma missão de assassinato. Os três estavam com 18 anos e Mokuba havia se casado recentemente.

**Mokuba:** Querem fazer uma parada?

Sakari e Ichiromaru concordaram e ambos deitaram-se debaixo de uma árvore. Estava tudo tranquilo, antes de Ichiromaru sentir uma dor horrível no ombro e gritar.

**Sakari:** *preocupada* Está tudo bem, Ichiro-kun?

**Ichiromaru:** *com a mão no ombro* A marca da maldição está doendo muito!

Sakari pediu pra ver e se espantou quando a marca começou a sumir aos poucos, até sumir completamente.

**Mokuba:** *surpreso* Ela sumiu?! Mas como?!

Na floresta nos arredores de Konoha...

**Kakashi:** *olhando pra um Orochimaru morto no chão* _Finalmente vinguei pelo que fez ao meu filho!_

De volta ao grupo AMBU...

**Sakari:** Ei Ichiro-kun!

**Ichiromaru:** Fala, Sakari-chan!

**Sakari:** Agora que seu Otou-san foi morto, você vai voltar pra Konoha?

**Ichiromaru: ***pensativo* Eu não sei! Já se passaram 6 anos! Me pergunto se eles se lembram de mim!

**Mokuba:** *girando os olhos* Pela quantidade de cartas que você mandou desde que partiu, duvido que não se lembrem!

**Ichiromaru:** Tem razão!

**Sakari:** Bom Ichiro-kun, se você vai voltar pra Konoha, pelo menos mostra seu rosto pra gente!

**Ichiromaru:** Feito... se fizerem o mesmo!

Mokuba e Sakari concordaram, e os três tiraram a máscara ao mesmo tempo.

**Sakari: ***olhos brilhando* _Ichiro-kun é tão KAWAII!!!_

**Ichiromaru:** *entregando a máscara para Mokuba* A gente se vê algum dia!

A partir daquele dia, Ichiromaru deixou a AMBU. Tinha coisas para resolver, e esperava conseguir fazer isso.


	10. Ino canta Could It Be?

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento e canto da Ino_

**Capítulo 10.**

Em Konoha, muita coisa havia mudado.

Ino, por exemplo, até tentou ter um romance com Sasuke ou Sai, mas este não dava bola e com Sasuke não deu certo, pois este pediu Sakura em casamento.

Sakura convidou Konoha inteira para seu casamento, incluíndo Ino. Esta só foi porque seria madrinha de Sakura, pois seu humor não estava dos melhores.

**Ino:** *ajeitando-se na frente do espelho* _Não sei porque fui aceitar ser madrinha de casamento!_

Entretanto, na casa do Kakashi, era só emoção, pois Kakashi e Ichiromaru haviam se reencontrado. O rapaz até contou o que fez durante todos esses anos.

**Kakashi: ***rindo* Tal pai, tal filho! Entramos na AMBU e saímos!

**Ichiromaru:** Pois é! Escuta Otou-san, notei que estava meio agitado antes de eu chegar! Tem algum compromisso esta noite?

**Kakashi:** Sim, serei padrinho de um casamento!

**Ichiromaru: ***surpreso* Quem vai casar?

**Kakashi: **A Sakura, com o Sasuke!

**Ichiromaru: ***suspirando* _Que alívio! Pensei que fosse a Ino!_

**Kakashi: **Você quer ir? A festa depois da cerimônia é um baile de máscaras!

**Ichiromaru: ***empolgado* Quero sim! Mas não diga que eu voltei, ok? Quero fazer uma surpresa!

Dito e feito. Praticamente toda Konoha foi para o casamento de Sasuke e Sakura, esta chorando de emoção. Como Kakashi era padrinho do Sasuke, Ichiromaru teve que ficar sozinho no meio dos convidados.

Ichiromaru ainda tinha os cabelos espetados, mas possuía uma trança grossa e baixa que passava um pouco dos ombros. E apesar de ter sofrido poucas mudanças, ninguém o reconheceu.

Na hora da festa, em que todos estavam de máscaras, tiveram a ideia de fazer um karaokê. Ino resolveu cantar também, e Ichiromaru a reconheceu quando ela falou.

**Ino:** Eu gostaria de dedicar essa música a uma pessoa especial pra mim, mesmo ela não estando aqui!

**Ichiromaru:** *surpreso* _Uau! É impressionante o quanto ela mudou em 6 anos!_

**Ino:** *cantando no microfone* _I know we've been friends forever_  
_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_  
_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_  
_Now I see you were always with me_

_Could it be you & I_  
_Never imagined_  
_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_Could it be that it's true_  
_It's you and it's you_

**Ichiromaru:** *emocionado* _Ela canta tão bem!_


	11. Finalmente juntos

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento _

**Capítulo 11.**

Depois do Karaokê, muitos foram dançar. Mas Ino não estava entre esses "muitos".

**Ino:** *chateada* Devia ter ido pra casa quando a cerimônia acabou!

**Voz:** E ia fazer o que em casa? Dormir?

Ino olhou pra frente e notou Ichiromaru, mas como estava mais velho e de máscara, não o reconheceu. Ela ia responder algo, mas ele a interrompeu.

**Ichiromaru: ***lhe estendendo a mão* Quer dançar?

**Ino: ***ruborizada*_ Quem é esse homem lindo? _Ah... claro!

Os dois foram dançar, o que deixou Ino mais animada. Mas logo Sakura anunciou que ia jogar o buquê, e todas as moças ficaram juntas.

**Sakura:** *virando as costas* Lá vai!

Por coincidência, foi Ino quem pegou o buquê, e Ichiromaru a parabenizou.

**Moegi: ***notando o casal* Ei Konohamaru, aquele cara que está parabenizando a Ino não é o...

**Konohamaru:** *chocado* Não é possível!

Ichiromaru e Ino saíram do salão e foram para o terraço do local, onde se tinha uma bela vista de Konoha.

**Ichiromaru:** *sorriso leve* Linda vista, não acha?

**Ino:** *corada* Sim!

**Ichiromaru:** *sorrindo* Sabe, fico feliz que tenha pego o buquê! Quer dizer que será a próxima a se casar!

**Ino:** *suspirando* Eu acho que não!

**Ichiromaru: ***confuso* Por que não?

**Ino: ***sorriso triste* Eu estou sozinha, ao contrário de muitas amigas minhas, que estão namorando! Se alguém será a próxima a se casar, então será uma delas!

**Ichiromaru: ***surpreso* Como você pode estar sozinha, Ino? É tão bonita!

**Ino: ***ruborizada* Obrigada! Ei, espera! Como sabe o meu nome se eu não me apresentei?

**Ichiromaru: ***tirando a máscara* Eu te conheço desde que tinha 9 anos!

**Ino: ***em choque* I... Ichiro...maru?

**Ichiromaru: ***sorriso megawatt* Sou eu mesmo! Voltei pra Konoha esta tarde e resolvi vir ao casamento! Cresci muito, não? Estou até mais alto que você!

**Ino: ***olhando pra ele da cabeça aos pés, muda*

**Ichiromaru: **Ino?

**Ino: ***lágrimas nos olhos*

**Ichiromaru: ***preocupado* _Será que eu disse alguma coisa errada?_

**Ino: ***empolgada* FINALMENTE!!!

Ela pulou no seu pescoço e o beijou com vontade nos lábios. Ichiromaru correspondeu, com a mesma vontade. Sempre havia esperado um beijo desses de Ino.

**Ino:** *interrompendo o beijo* Eu te amo, Ichiromaru! E se vou ser considerada uma "papaanjo" por isso, então sou a papaanjo mais feliz do mundo!

**Ichiromaru:** Eu também te amo, Ino! E acredite em mim: desde a primeira vez que te vi!

Ele tirou algo no bolso, parecido com uma caixinha.

**Ino:** *reconhecendo a caixinha* Isso é...

**Ichiromaru:** *segurando a mão dela* Sempre esperei esse momento! Ino Yamanaka, aceita se casar comigo?

**Ino:** *chorando de emoção* É claro que eu aceito!

Ele colocou o anel no dedo dela e voltaram a se beijar, sem saber que eram observados por Sakura e Moegi.

**Moegi:** *sorriso* Não é que você tinha razão, Sakura? A tradição do buquê funciona mesmo!

As duas riram, antes de se juntarem aos outros na festa.

FIM!!!


End file.
